


Mise au point

by boadicee



Series: histoires courtes [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	Mise au point

Mise au point

 

\- Tu es sûr de ton choix, Levi ?  
\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?  
\- Parce qu’il s’agit avant tout de ton cul.  
\- Et alors, si j’ai dit que c’était bon, c’est que c’est bon. Maintenant démerde toi pour le faire venir dans tes quartiers.  
\- Quelle impatience.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent arrivaient au réfectoire. Levi rejoignit son équipe afin de distribuer les tâches de nettoyage du jour. La journée avança lentement. Trop lentement au goût du caporal chef. Eren n’avait toujours pas été convoqué par Erwin et il se demandait ce que pouvait faire cet incapable. 

La journée se terminait quand un soldat arriva au pas de course vers le groupe de Levi.

\- Désolé de vous dérangez caporal chef, mais le commandant Erwin veut que la recrue Jaeger se présente immédiatement avec vous dans son bureau.  
\- Eren, vient ici.  
\- Oui caporal chef.  
\- t’as encore fais quoi comme connerie, pour qu’on soit attendu chez Erwin ?  
\- Rien, caporal chef, je vous le jure. J’ai exécuté toutes les tâches qui m’ont été confiées.  
\- On verra, suis moi, qu’on en finisse au plus vite.

Levi le devança, un coin de sa lèvre s’incurvant légèrement vers le haut. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra, poussant Eren au passage qui n’allait pas assez vite à son goût. Il referma la porte et s’appuya contre.

\- Tu en a mis du temps, Erwin.  
\- J’avais du travail à finir pour notre prochaine expédition au passage. Eren, je suis content que tu sois là. J’avais besoin de te parler, où plutôt, nous avions besoin de te parler, n’est ce pas Levi.  
\- Je ne suis pas pour parler, c’est ton rôle, je suis plus pour agir directement et tu le sais.  
\- Excusez moi, commandant, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi j’ai été appelé dans votre bureau.  
\- Je vais te l’expliquer.  
\- T’es là uniquement pour baiser.  
\- Par...par...pardon!!!  
\- Levi, ne soit pas si rapide. Assieds toi Eren, je vais tout t’expliquer.

Eren n’était pas très à l’aise après les propos crus de son chef. Certes, il avait le mérite d’être toujours franc, mais cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Il prit place sur le siège devant le bureau d’Erwin.

Levi profita pour se déplacer, retirer ses bottes et son harnais comme si rien n’était, déposant le tout sur une chaise dans un coin du bureau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une commode d’où il en sortit un tube. 

Eren le regardait, l’inquiétude grandissant au fond de lui.

\- Ne t’occupe pas pour le moment de ce que fait Levi. Il en a toujours fait qu’à sa tête. Bien comme le disait si clairement Levi, nous souhaiterions que tu participes à l’une de nos séances de détente.  
\- Une séance de détente, ça ?  
\- Oui, oui. Je vois que tu es novice dans ce genre de relation, mais saches que même si cela est interdit dans le code de l’armée, il n’empêche, qu’il nous arrive de nous détendre de cette manière. Tu comprendras que risquer sa vie en permanence, crée en nous certaines tensions. Ceci est notre façon de nous détendre et d’évacuer toute la pression accumulée  
\- Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous m’avez demander de venir.  
\- J’allais y venir.

Au même moment, Levi s’approcha d’Eren et s’agenouilla, il lui prit les jambes, l’une après l’autre, afin de lui retirer ses bottes et de les ranger au même endroits que les siennes. Eren serrait les accoudoirs de la chaise, pas très rassuré. Erwin fit comme si tout cela était plus que normal.

\- Ceci est une demande de Levi. Vois-tu en ce moment, je ne le satisfais plus assez. Depuis qu’il a dû te malmener au tribunal et qu’il a plus ou moins touché ton corps, il n’est omnibulé que par une chose.  
\- Et c’est quoi ?  
\- Sentir ton sexe au fond de lui.  
\- Pa-par-pardon ? J’ai du mal comprendre!  
\- Non, non, tu as parfaitement compris. Quand nous nous retrouvons ici, le caporal chef, n’est plus l’homme si autoritaire et si froid. Il aime ce sentiment de soumission que l’on retrouve dans cette intimité.  
\- T’es pas obligé non plus de lui déballer ma vie. Donne tes pieds.  
\- Alors Eren, en aucun cas, je ne veux te forcer à quoique ce soit. Mais si tu acceptes, je pense que tu ne le regretteras pas.  
\- Est ce que j’ai vraiment le choix ?  
\- Non, répondit Levi.  
\- Mais je n’ai jamais fait ce genre de chose.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, Eren. Nous allons te montrer.

Erwin se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et tendit la main à Eren. Ce dernier la saisit après quelques hésitations. Erwin le conduisit dans la pièce jouxtant son bureau. Eren fut étonné de découvrir un immense lit au milieu de celle-là.

Levi se trouvait déjà dans la pièce, en train de terminer les derniers préparatifs. Il s’arrêta quand il vit les deux hommes arriver.

\- Il a quand même fini par dire oui. Il était temps. Je commençais à me demander si j’allais pas finir seul ce soir.  
\- Il aurait dit oui plus vite si tu ne l’avais pas littéralement agressé.

Levi s’approcha des deux hommes et s’arrêta devant Erwin. Il le tira par le collier qu’il portait autour du cou afin de faire descendre son visage à sa hauteur et de pouvoir enfin capturer ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un long et passionné baiser. Les mains d’Erwin s’accrochèrent dans les cheveux du caporal, tandis que celui-ci accrocha ses bras autour de la taille du grand blond.

Eren assistait à ce spectacle qui lui donna envie de goûter aussi à leurs lèvres. Il vit Levi ouvrit légèrement la bouche et la langue d’Erwin s’engouffrait à l’intérieur aussitôt. Il avait les yeux écarquillés devant cet échange qui lui donna de grandes bouffées de chaleur. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche, interrompant le baiser des deux hommes.

Levi s’approcha de lui et tira légèrement sur sa tête afin de lui capturer sa bouche. Eren fut surpris par l’assaut soudain. Au début il garda les yeux ouverts et les bras le long du corps, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire, puis instinctivement, elles se posèrent sur les hanches de son caporal. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Erwin profita de cet échange, pour se glisser derrière Eren, poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune recrue, et déposer une pluie de baisers le long de la nuque de ce dernier. Il remonta jusqu’à l’oreille.

« N’oublie pas de respirer par le nez, ou tu vas tomber dans les bras de Levi et il sera très déçu ».

Eren ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il avait retenu sa respiration. Les attentions portées par ses deux supérieurs finirent par le mettre un peu plus à l’aise. Chaque parcelle de peau qui était embrassée par Erwin devenait un brasier. Les mains et le baiser de Levi l’étourdissait de bonheur.

Levi s’attaqua au harnais de son protégé, défaisant les sangles rapidement. Par derrière Erwin lui fit glisser jusqu’à ses pieds. Au moment où il le souleva légèrement pour lui faire quitter rapidement, il en profita pour le tourner vers lui et captura à son tour les lèvres du plus jeune, pendant que ses mains ouvrirent sa chemise. Levi lui fit glisser le long des bras, avant de s’attaquer à la peau de son dos, prodiguant mille et une caresses et baisers.

Les mains d’Eren ne restèrent pas inactives et commencèrent à déshabiller son commandant. La chemise rejoignit rapidement la sienne. Il sentit la pression de son pantalon se faire moins serrante. Levi venait de lui ouvrir et s’attaquait à lui faire descendre avec son sous-vêtement. Il soupira en sentant son sexe enfin libre de toute entrave. Cela fit sourire Erwin doucement, qui avait gardé les yeux ouverts et ne manquait rien du spectacle.

Levi lécha avec délectation chacune des fesses d’Eren, avant de se redresser et de le délaisser pour s'occuper d’Erwin. Il ne fut pourtant pas si loin, car il passa à genou entre les deux hommes. L’une de ses main s’attaqua au pantalon d’Erwin, tandis que la deuxième, se mit à caresser le jeune sexe déjà tendu. il commençait à saliver d’impatience. Quand il eut enfin fini avec le reste des vêtement d’Erwin, ce dernier le fit se redresser.

\- Strip toi, maintenant.

Il obéit à l’ordre et ôta sous l’oeil affamé des deux autres hommes, tous ses vêtements qu’il prit le temps de plier, ainsi que les leurs et de les déposer sur la chaise. Une fois sa tâche accomplit, il revint vers ses deux amants du soir.

\- Maintenant mange et régale toi sans en mettre partout, sinon tu devras nettoyer.

Il se mit à genou de nouveau entre les deux hommes. Il prit d’une main le sexe d’Erwin, tandis que de l’autre il prit celui d’Eren tout en rapprochant sa bouche. Il donna quelques coups de langue sur le bout, avant de descendre lentement la bouche sur cette friandise. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Eren, qui sous la gêne, rougissait comme une tomate.

Erwin lui leva le menton et déposa délicatement ses lèvres, avant d’approfondir le baiser à nouveau.

Eren gémissait dans la bouche d’Erwin. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes. La pression dans son sexe se faisait se plus en plus forte avec les attentions de Levi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il interrompit le baiser. Il était haletant.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Eren ?  
\- Stop ou je vais venir, dit-il entre deux gémissements.  
\- Ne te retiens surtout pas, ou Levi serait déçu, affirma Erwin en ppuyant sur la tête du caporal pour être sûr qu’il prenait bien le membre dans son intégralité dans sa bouche.

Ce dernier gémit en signe d’accord. Cela fut trop pour Eren qui se libéra dans la bouche de son supérieur. Il poussa en même temps un cris de jouissance.

Levi avala le tout et se retourna face au membre suintant d’Erwin. Celui-là était plus grand et il savait par expérience qu’il aurait du mal à le gober entièrement. Il se mit aussitôt à l’ouvrage.   
Erwin attendit qu’Eren redescende de son nuage pour l’envoyer chercher le tube de lubrifiant qui était sur le lit. Il lui fit ensuite signe vers le postérieur du caporal qui avait adopté entre temps une position des plus provocatrice.

Il tendait son cul vers Eren, écartant outrageusement les cuisses comme une invitation. Ce dernier après un dernier regard vers le commandant, ouvrit le tube et en versa une généreuse noix le long de ses doigts. Il referma le tube et descendit. Il ne savait pas comment si prendre exactement. La main d’Eren montra successivement un, puis deux, puis trois doigts. Il hocha la tête et approcha sa main de l’intimité de son caporal.

Il frotta un premier doigt au bord de l’entrée, avant de le faire entrer lentement, faisant attention à la moindre crispation, signe de douleur. Il fut étonné même que Levi bougea des hanches à la rencontre de son doigt. Il le bougea à l’intérieur, explorant le moindre recoin.

Levi quant à lui, s’activait sur le mat tendu du grand blond qui lui avait fini par fermer les yeux, profitant au maximum de la sensation d’être sucé.

Eren fit entrer un deuxième doigt et bougea à l’intérieur comme s’il découpait du papier. La sensation du muscle serré autour de ses doigts était divin. Déjà son sexe revenait à la vie. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait possible aussi vite. Quand le troisième et dernier doigt entra, il dut faire une pose, le temps que Levi s’habitue. Erwin profita de ce moment pour lui faire lâcher son sexe et rejoignit Eren derrière Levi. Il fit mettre à quatre pattes ce dernier, lui écartant un peu plus les cuisses afin de pouvoir profiter plus du spectacle.

Eren entrait et sortait les doigts de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond. Levi gémissait doucement, jusqu’à ce que sa recrue touche son point sensible, le faisant crier.

\- Bien Eren continue comme cela. Levi était toujours partant pour ton projet.  
\- Tsk quelle question, magnez vous.  
\- Un peu de patience, lui répondit-il en lui claquant une fesse. Pour le moment tu ne peux en prendre qu’un seul.

Erwin saisit le tube de lubrifiant et en prit une bonne dose qu’il répandit sur ses doigts. Il rejoignit un doigt avec ceux d’Eren. Il entra très lentement, tandis que Levi soufflait dur, devant la sensation d’inconfort et de douleur.

\- Respire lentement Levi. Quelle couleur ?  
\- Vert.  
\- good boy.

Erwin progressa jusqu’à la dernière phalange. Eren s’était arrêté, attendant que le commandant le rejoigne complètement. ils bougèrent en parfaite synchronisation, faisant gémir de plus en plus Levi. Erwin fit entrer au bout de quelques minutes un deuxième doigts et ils renouvelèrent l’opération, tapant régulièrement contre la prostate du caporal.

Quand le commandant jugea suffisant la préparation, il se redressa et partit s’allonger sur le lit. Levi et Eren le rejoignirent rapidement. Levi se positionna sur le sexe tendu de son supérieur et descendit lentement, profitant de toute la jouissance d’être rempli. Une fois arrivée à la garde, il fit quelques va-et-vient. Quand il se sentit complètement à l’aise avec un seul sexe, il se retourna vers Eren.

\- Remplit moi.

Eren se rapprocha de son chef qui était maintenant presque allongé sur Erwin. Il prit son sexe et le dirigea vers l’entrée. Il dut appuyer fortement pour faire entrer la tête. Une fois dedans, il n’osa plus bouger.

\- Couleur ?  
\- Jaune.  
\- Respire lentement Levi. Eren où en es-tu ?  
\- la tête est entrée.  
\- Bien, tu vois, tu es tellement gourmand que tu as déjà avalé deux têtes. Je suis sûr que tu peux prendre le reste.   
\- Tss  
\- Couleur ?   
\- Vert.

Eren s’enfonçant lentement et prudemment, s’arrêtant régulièrement, afin de laisser le temps à Levi de s’habituer à l’intrusion.

Une fois totalement dedans, Eren apprécia l’étroitesse du cul de Levi, mais aussi la sensation de bien être que cela lui prodiguait.

Bien évidement bouger avec deux sexes en lui était quasiment impossible et ils ne cherchèrent pas à avoir une relation brut de coffre, mais plutôt lente et pleine.

Erwin activa ses mains autour du sexe de Levi. Leur mouvement lent et harmonieux finirent par avoir raison d’eux. Eren et Erwin libérèrent leur semence à l’intérieur de Levi et ce dernier se libéra sur le ventre de son chef. Les deux hommes se retirèrent de l’intimité du caporal.

Eren flottait entre deux eaux et sentit à peine Erwin le portait jusqu’à sa salle de bain où il l’installa dans la baignoire. Levi préféra s’y rendre de lui même, malgré la douleur dans le creux des reins. Ils se lavèrent tous les trois. Erwin porta Eren endormi dans le lit et le plaça au milieu des deux supérieures.

Cette nuit là, dans le quartier des officiers, trois hommes dormirent heureux.


End file.
